Movies
by 1seddiefan
Summary: When Seth and Roman head out, it leaves Dean time to spend with Dolph and Neville. They end up choosing to watch movies instead. Bored, they end up poking fun at the movies with their commentary and sometimes they end up having a conversation instead. When Roman and Seth return, they have pictures to share. One-shot.


A/N: Due to the story stats acting up, I was put off writing because of that and having writer's block, but thought the better of the story stats thing. I got to thinking about how Dean, Dolph, and Neville would act if they watched a bunch of kids' movies.

I decided to see how writing Neville would turn out. I hope that I did justice on the guy.

* * *

"There."

"Where?" Chicken Little asked.

Dean asked, "Why did you put the piano right there?" He pointed to a corner of the hotel room. Dolph and Neville looked to see what Dean was pointing at. "Why did you two look?"

"I don't even know," Dolph said.

Neville looked back at the movie. The duck, was it a duck, and the pig, were doing karaoke. "I hate this movie."

"I thought it was okay, till they started singing that song," Dolph said.

Dean looked at the movie, "It could be worse."

Neville had to ask, "How?"

"It could be Frozen," Dean asked.

Dolph thought about it, "The cartoon or the horror movie?"

"There was a horror movie?" Neville asked.

"Why bash the movie if you never saw it?" Dolph asked, in what sounded like to Dean, was in a philosophical manner.

"I guess it's settled that we watch Frozen," Dean said. He looked at a clock, "We have time."

"What happened to Seth and Roman?" Neville asked, curious.

Dean waved it off, "Probably at an abandoned place looking for ghosts or something. They could be at a bar. Since I'm the designated driver for them, one of you have to drop me off after Seth calls."

"Seth?" Neville asked, looking at Dean.

"Seth only calls me to give me a location and a time to pick them up, before they head in," Dean replied.

Dolph wondered about something. "What's the worse they can do?"

Dean remembered a lot about Seth and Roman's drunken adventures. "Roman throws darts, but hits people instead. Seth yells at poles and tries to go skinny dipping in fountains."

"They sound fascinating," Neville replied.

Dean shrugged, remembering getting hit in the shoulder with a dart. He couldn't tell if Neville was being sarcastic or not.

* * *

"Only if someone out there truly loved you," Hans said to Anna.

Neville said, "What an ass."

Dolph and Dean looked at him. Dolph nodded, "Yeah."

The songs from the movie looked like they sucked the life out of Dean. He was just sitting there, looking scared.

Neville shook Dean's shoulder, "Dean? Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," Dean said. "Those songs at least were better than Total Eclipse of the Heart."

Dolph looked confused and Neville looked like he didn't want to know.

* * *

"Have you ever noticed—" Dean stopped himself. They were watching _Cars_ , but something kept nagging at him.

"What?" Neville asked.

Dean didn't want to say but it would be worth it. "Have you noticed that the cars have freaky as hell eyes? Goddamn man. Look at them."

Neville can never un-see the eyes, "That's creepy."

"I know I'm going to sound creepy but…damn that blue car, Sally, is sexy as hell," Dolph said. "I don't know how it's possible, but damn they sure did wonders on a freaking cartoon car. I think I'm in love."

"He has more chemistry with a cartoon car than he has with Lana," Neville said.

Dean nodded and Dolph gave Neville the evil eye.

One of Seth's guinea pigs started running on the wheel in the cage and they looked over to the cage.

"Why does Seth have five guinea pigs?" Dolph asked.

Dean shrugged, "His guinea pig gave birth."

Neville looked at the movie. "You know, this movie is kind of freaking me out."

* * *

"Get your own popcorn." Dean said to Dolph, who was trying to take some popcorn out of the bag. Neville somehow managed to steal some while Dean was distracted. "This is why I need to protect my food, by spitting in it."

Neville handed the popcorn back to Dean, "The only Disney movie that shows a guy drowning, but coming back to life."

"Yeah," Dean said. Dolph had gone to make his own bag of popcorns since Dean wasn't going to share.

"You know, how come they don't have Death in there, you know like the guardian of souls?" Neville asked, looking at the movie.

Dean looked back at the movie, "It's a kid movie. Why would they put Death in there?"

Dolph asked, "Besides the guy drowning?"

Neville nodded, "Death's not evil. He just does his damn job. Nothing wrong that."

Dean couldn't help himself, "My dad's a little racist, nothing wrong with having a white gang."

"My mom forced me into gymnastics, nothing wrong with making an all male cheerleader squad," Dolph replied bitterly. That was bad all around.

Dean winced, "Your old shame."

Dolph nodded and Dean patted him on the shoulder. Nobody talked about the Spirit Squad, which was just bad, unless they wanted to insult Dolph.

* * *

"You know, that song brought me back to Chicken Little, and that was terrifying," Neville said. They were watching Small Soldiers.

They were watching Small Soldiers and Dolph kept getting distracted by Dean eating Cheez-Its. Really, Dean was pouring the Cheez-Its in his mouth straight from the bag.

Dolph asked, "Really?"

"Yeah, they played that song in Chicken Little. It's kind of creepy," Dean replied.

"Not that, did you have to eat those Cheez-Its like that?" Dolph asked, looking at Dean.

Dean looked startled, "What's wrong with the way that I eat them?"

Neville looked over at his two friends, "There was nothing wrong with him eating Cheez-Its like that."

Dolph threw his hands in the air, "It was distracting."

Dean looked annoyed, "How?"

"I don't know. It was distracting," Dolph replied.

* * *

Seth opened the hotel room door and was surprised to see Neville and Dolph there. Dean was asleep on the bed and the other two were on the couch. They had a blanket thrown over them.

Dean pointed, "They fell asleep first." He had been planning on leaving them on the couch, but then he thought that they might get cold, so he threw a blanket over them. He was nice like that and they shouldn't question his morals, even if they might be screwed up.

"Okay?" Seth replied, confused. "I got some cool pictures." Dean was already asleep and Seth frowned. "I'll show them to him tomorrow."

Roman looked over at Neville and Dolph. He wasn't sure if he should wake them up or not and he decided to let them sleep.

Seth looked at the pictures. "Hey, there are some orbs in this one." Roman had to look over to see what Seth is talking about. "Dude, this one looks like there's a face in it."

* * *

A/N: I was thinking about writing a one-shot about Dean having to deal with a drunk Roman and Seth, but I'm not sure.

The movies they watched were Chicken Little, Frozen, Cars, Rise of the Guardians, and Small Soldiers, all which I've seen. My mom watched Frozen and when Hans said to Anna, "If only someone out there truly loved you," my mom flat-out said, "What an ass."

I happen to believe in spirits/ghosts and have taken pictures that have orbs in them and did EVPs that have other voices in there, just saying. If you don't believe, that's cool, I'm not going to force you to believe.

I was eating Cheez-Its like Dean and my mom said that it was distracting because she was going to tell me something.


End file.
